Book 1: Just a farm boy, right?
by Unavoidablechinmove
Summary: Eragon's past is not what it seems, and Arya has been tasked to find out what troubles the Rider. Can she help him, or will he suffer alone?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, this is my first attempt at a fanfic, to that end I'm open to all types of criticism positive or negative. It should be pointed out that I'm British so I use British English.

In relation to this story, it has been an idea in my head for a while and the inheritance cycle books have always been my favourite books, Eragon will appear to be acting differently but that will be explained later on in the story.

I hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim ownership of the people, places, names or anything else in this story.**

* * *

Arya gazed over the training field at the young rider as he was being tested in his abilities with magic by the bald twins, she was inspecting her 'saviour' for a lack of better words.

The elf's reasoning for this hidden inspection of the rider was dual purposed, on one hand Arya wanted to see what a rider's true powers were; she had rarely witnessed Brom's abilities and desired to know what a rider could do at full strength. The other reasoning was more personal, the rider held a debt over her life and Arya needed to know if he was fit and ready to travel to the Elven kingdom and fight.

It was clear that there was something wrong with the rider Arya had reasoned. As he raised his glowing hand to levitate the pebble in the twin's palm his entire body tensed, his shoulders were hunched as if the act of lifting the pebble was some impossible task. Yet after a second the pebble rose from the bald man's hand effortlessly.

' _What could be wrong with him?'_ Arya wondered as she continued to watch the spectacle, Her eyes taking in the details of his face, the black bags under his eyes and pale skin were not healthy in the slightest.

As soon as she had noticed these details, an entity pierced itself into her mind, as she struggled to push the creature out of her mind, it spoke.

' _Peace elf I mean you no harm, I am Saphira the dragon, my rider was the one who saved you from Gilead'._

Arya stopped her attempt to push the dragon out of her mind immediately, she didn't want to raise the ire of a dragoness.

' _What can I do for you O Great Dragon?'_ Arya spoke through the mental connection, awed by the magnitude of the presence in her mind

 _'As much as it pains me to admit I require your help Arya, my rider needs help'_ the dragoness responded.

 _What troubles him Saphira_? The Elf questioned.

 _'Eragon has lived a short life, but during this time he has experienced things that disgust me, I am ashamed that I had not found him sooner, he is a broken man and I fear he will break soon'_ Saphira uttered.

' _Tell me what happened Saphira, I cannot aid Eragon if I do not know the specifics'_ Arya demanded, becoming more concerned with each passing moment.

 _'I cannot Elf'_ Saphira answered, her distressed emotions leaking through the connection, _'Eragon made me promise not to tell anyone of what occurred before my hatching and I cannot betray his trust, please you must help him, even if you must force out the answers from his mind_ ' the dragon was now mentally pleading with Arya, her raw emotions were almost suffocating Arya.

Arya pondered for a second, she knew aiding Eragon wasn't negotiable, he was the last hope for finishing the accursed war with the Empire, but if she pushed him too far, questioned too much he could become hateful towards her, maybe the Varden and the Elves too and they could lose him, push him into Galbatorix's hands.

' _Why me?'_ Arya started _'why bring this knowledge to me, you could have told Ajihad, or his human friend he travelled with, both are human they would understand him more than I'_ Arya concluded.

 _'Ajihad would use this knowledge for his own gain, he may have twisted my rider to his service, make him lose his freedom and Murtagh is useless while he is locked away'_ Saphira growled mentally, _'And, I do not trust him'._

' _You though, little elf, owe my Rider and myself we saved your life, you are duty bound to help Eragon, if you do not honour the debt, I would be in the right to take your life'_ the Blue dragon finished.

' _There is no need to blackmail me dragon I would have aided him regardless'_ Arya shot back coldly, _'Though I doubt I can do much, Elves are more different to humans than you may think'_.

' _Regardless, thank you Arya, my rider is my only reason for existing in this world'_ the dragoness confessed, _'all I wish is for him to live in peace, and away from those damned memories' ._

* * *

Arya was sympathetic towards Eragon's plight, if he was too distracted by whatever was troubling him he would never be able to focus on training, she was also curious about what trauma the rider could have gone through to cause a dragon to plead for aid.

Before she could ask Saphira on how to approach Eragon on the topic, her eyes floated back to Eragon's testing, one of the twins had drawn a silver ring. Arya strained to hear what the twin had spoken but she had guessed what the purpose of the ring was and strode towards the group.' _Summoning the essence of silver, idiots, trying to kill him just for their own gain'_ Arya concluded.

'Stop' Arya spoke clearly as she closed in on the trio, Eragon shuddering and turning to see who had spoken. Arya however was focussed on the twins, who squirmed under her blazing gaze. Her next words were spoken softly yet with as much menace as her previous statement, 'Shame! Shame to ask of him what only a master can do. Shame that you use such methods. Shame that you told Ajihad you didn't know of Eragon's abilities, he is competent. Now leave!'

Arya then pointed her hand at the ring 'Arget' she exclaimed thunderously, a ghostly replica of the silver emerged, the only difference being the ghost ring seeming brighter and more pure. At the appearance of the ring the twins scuttled away, their robes flying in all directions. As the ghost ring disappeared, Arya surveyed the surroundings, Orik and Fredric were moving closer, worried about what could occur next, whilst Saphira was eyeing Arya, curious in her next action.

Arya finally settled her gaze on Eragon, his guarded expression that he held earlier with the twins was seemingly renewed, his eyes showing his true emotions, he was scared. Arya frowned, why would the rider be scared of her, while she was carrying a sword she wasn't here to kill him.

The elf concluded she would question him later and would finish the rest of his testing, she walked away from Eragon and into the heart of the training field the surrounding soldiers all awed by her presence, as she turned to face the rider she had assumed that had followed her, her assumption being wrong, Eragon was fixed to the same spot he had been standing in. Arya sighed again; this wasn't going to be easy.

"Come Rider, I claim the right of trial by arms" she all but yelled at him, drawing her thin sword. Eragon responded by sighing, drawing his crimson blade and walking towards her, the surrounding soldiers forming an ever tightening ring around them.

Both warriors guarded their blades and assumed their respective forms, Arya taking a looser form with her thin sword by side, while Eragon took a defensive form, placing himself sideways and holding his sword in a two handed grip.

Arya launched forward, slicing and striking at the rider with Eragon blocking every strike, Arya gave him no reprieve to retaliate, _'come on'_ , Arya through _'strike back at me!_ '. Yet Eragon persisted with his guard, not wavering. As the one sided battle dragged on the she-elf was becoming angered by the lack of aggression from Eragon. _'This is all the last free rider can muster, a good defence'_ Arya had angrily concluded.

She decided to end the duel now, having believed she had seen it all. Arya thrusted forward with both hands on her sword, aiming for Eragon's right hand, hoping to nick his hand and draw blood to end it. Eragon had other plans, hopping sideways from the lunge, grabbing her outstretched hands and kicking her legs out, the result was instantaneous as Arya's face became acquainted with the ground. Arya turned over she saw the tip of Eragon's sword, pointed at her neck, Arya had lost a fight to a boy who hadn't swung his sword.

'Do you yield?' Eragon spoke for the first time, his voice monotone, matching his bored expression. Arya nodded and Eragon withdrew his weapon, sheathing it in the process, he then struck his hand out to help her up, Arya smacked the offer away, standing on her own and sheathing her own blade.

'You pass it would seem' she uttered to him, dismayed by her loss of skill and anger of Eragon's seemingly lack of aggression being her undoing. Eragon's face remained neutral, surprising considering most humans would be celebrating beating an elf in a duel.

Fredric emerged and began to clap his hand onto Eragon's back, to which Eragon moved away from, Fredric not noticing exclaimed 'That was amazing, your swordsmanship was incredible, I could hardly keep up with them'. Arya however noticed Eragon's reluctance to be touched by the quartermaster.

Orik quickly joined the conversation 'Aye that was a good duel, nay thing I've ever seen an elf lose to a human, you should be proud _Argetlam'_.

Eragon smiled slightly, 'I doubt that counts as a duel, I remained on the defence for most of it, Arya would have gotten through my guard soon with how quickly she was striking me' he responded.

' _I best talk to him, learn how much training he truly has and what troubles him'_ Arya thought as she wandered away from the dispersing soldiers, she turned to face Eragon and met his eyes, motioning to him to follow her, he turned towards Saphira and met her eyes, both seemed to be in a trance until her snout created smoke while he chuckled and began to follow the waiting elf. Arya hoped that she could get answers out of the human rider who had managed to puzzle her and worry her.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Well that's the first chapter done, I will try to get the next chapter out within a week, Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Saphira's landing behind the hill was not something that Arya would ever define as elegant, as she strode towards her and Eragon, but from the tooth filled smile from the dragoness she had guessed it was done on purpose. As Eragon dismounted Arya walked up to the blue giantess and spoke in her native tongue, _'Dragon I honour you and mean you and your rider no harm, let us be friends'._

This time she was prepared for the colossal consciousness entering her mind and did not resist, _'You act as if we had not met before Arya'_ the dragon mused, amusement floating through the mental link.

 _'I must greet you as is custom among my people Saphira, we are nothing if not traditional'_ Arya retorted, yet she smiled from the warmth of emotion Saphira was showing, while the dragon hummed soothingly.

 _'I will try to keep him calm while you talk to him Arya'_ the dragoness communed.

Saphira soon withdrew from Arya's mind, not wanting to leave her rider out of the intended conversation that was to occur. Arya took one last look at Saphira still amazed by the sheer brilliance of the dragon and turned to face Eragon, and was surprised to find said rider was studying her, a curious gaze had replaced the earlier fear locked in his eyes, though as soon as her eyes met his he turned away realising he had been found staring.

'I'm glad that you have recovered, we did not know if you would live or not' Eragon said.

'That is why I have come today' Arya responded, still confused by what could be troubling the young rider, at best he seemed to be suffering from a lack of sleep, the black bags under his eyes were the only physical indication anything was wrong, though from Saphira's previous plea it suggested it was something more complicated was at work, ' _what troubles you Eragon_?' she pondered.

'I owe you a debt Eragon, one that must be repaid, you saved my life and I shall not forget it' Arya spoke softly, hoping her voice could calm the still tense rider.

Instead Eragon blushed slightly 'It was nothing' he fumbled.

* * *

For the next half hour, the two conversed over the events that resulted in Arya's incarceration with the Empire and about her treatment in Durza's hands. 'Why do you tell me about this?' Eragon uttered.

'So you know what you saved me from, do not presume that I can ignore your deed, I will replay you someday Eragon, that I can assure' she answered, Eragon's only response was to look away.

'What was your life like before finding Saphira's egg Eragon' Arya questioned after discussing his training and assuring him he was adequately trained enough to be brought to the Elven Kingdom. The she elf was tired of dancing around what was troubling the rider, her curiosity needed to be satisfied.

Eragon for his part looked shocked, his eyes jumping up from the ground to look at Arya, 'It was normal' he blurted out, 'I was just a farm boy, I lived with my uncle Garrow and my cousin Roran in Carvahall until he left to attend his smithing apprenticeship in another village'. He was clearly not expecting the quick change of topic, his eyes were darting around erratically.

'Do you not miss the simple life, not having to worry about becoming a rider and the Empire trying to kill you?' Arya inquired stepping closer to him.

'No I don't miss it at all' Eragon answered sharply, as he walked backwards.

'You didn't like your family?' Arya pushed, closing the distance between them.

'Nono… it's just that… I don't…' Eragon muttered his eyes falling to the ground.

'what is it Eragon, you can trust me' she murmured, her hand reaching for his cheek, she was so close, just one more step… 'Trust me Eragon' she uttered…

'NO!'

Eragon jerked back, Arya's hand fell to her side.

'No Arya, I can't trust you!' Eragon yelled, covering his head with his hands.

'What troubles you Eragon, please I can help you!' Arya pleaded. Eragon was shaking now, moaning. Arya tried to reach for Eragon, but before she could touch him he looked up, cold dead anger radiated from his eyes, before Arya could speak he darted towards Saphira, rushing into her saddle.

Saphira had been watched the entire scene with intrepid hope, ' _Tell her Eragon, she won't judge you'_ she encouraged her rider as he clambered onto her back. ' _No one will ever know Saphira, we leave!'_ he roared back through the link. The dragoness sighed, maybe the elf wasn't the one to help her rider.

With the final strap in place Eragon turned to face Arya, the anger in his eyes gone, replaced with the fear that she saw at the training course, 'Arya, we may be allies but you will never know about my past' he spoke through his teeth, 'please don't ever bring this up again'. With that Saphira spread her wings and the pair flew back towards the Farthen Dûr, all the while Arya was frozen to the spot.

* * *

' _I was so close!'_ Arya was pacing in her room, her hairband abandoned on the floor, _'the fool doesn't trust me, the idiot!'_ kicking the stool in her room to the floor. The elf fell onto her bed, wiping her hands over her face. _'I should leave him to his fate, if he doesn't want help why should I try'._

Her thoughts were racing, her mind was unsure, part of her knew that if Eragon was left as he was he would snap, _'We only need him to kill Galbatorix'_ , she stood and grabbed her hairband returning it to its intended place, as she made to leave her room a darker thought emerged _'What if he replaces him?'_ that stopped her dead ' _If whatever ails him corrupts him, makes him bitter, makes that anger stay'_ she shuddered, the anger in his eyes was a promise, to silence, to kill . ' _He needs help, he can't stay like this'._ She had made a choice, but she needed help, from the person who had traveled with him, Murtagh.

Finding him wasn't hard, he could leave his room after all. When she arrived at his room he was reading a scroll from the dwarven library, oblivious to her entering. She coughed to gain his attention, 'have you heard of knocking' he squealed in surprise.

'I'm not interrupting anything am I?' Arya questioned,.

'No' was his bitter response, 'what can I help you with, Arya wasn't it?' offering the only chair in the room.

Arya refused and stayed where she was 'I will not be here long, I just need some answers' she said.

Murtagh raised an eyebrow 'that will depend on the questions Elf' he responded.

'It's about Eragon… something is wrong with him' Arya was still hesitant of asking for help from the son of Morzan.

'You've noticed as well' Murtagh replied shaking his head.

'yes, I fear what will happen to him if he cannot be helped' Arya answered gravelly, 'Please anything you know would be of great help'. 'What I tell you shall not be repeated, understood, he is my friend' Murtagh answered, Arya shook her head.

Murtagh placed his abandoned scroll to one side and rose from his bed, 'I would never say it to his face but I was worried' he began 'Sometimes when I was keeping watch or I woke before him I would hear him whimpering and rolling in his sleep, nightmares I thought' Murtagh chuckled sadly. 'Considering what he have been through I wasn't surprised, but one time I tried to wake him' he sighed, Arya was egging him on silently with her eyes. 'When I went to shake him, he spoke ' _don't please, stop uncle'_ ' Murtagh wiped his eyes, 'Eragon woke after that, he jump right out of his blanket and laughed it off, saying my face could scare anyone with eyes' he finished, lowering his eyes to the floor.

'He was hurt, by his own uncle?' Arya whispered, it was inconceivable to an elf to hurt a child, 'what do I do, how do I help him... can he helped?' she asked more to herself.

'I know what it's like to be hurt by your family, it cuts deep, it makes you feel ashamed, worthless' Murtagh spoke, 'I was lucky, my dad was killed, and I was cared for like a prince, but if Eragon had to go through that for longer' Murtagh shuddered at the thought, his eyes rose to look at Arya ' You can't force him to talk, to confess, you need to wait, you need to give him the space he needs' he answered.

Arya disagreed, but her own approach had failed, as she turned to leave Murtagh spoke again 'Eragon convinced me to take you while you were sleeping in that dungeon, I was ready to leave you to the Empire, prove me wrong elf, be there for him while I'm locked'.

'I shall' she promised, leaving to return to her room. The day had been long but Arya had her answer, Eragon needed a friend, she would strive to be that, _'he won't remain broken'_ she vowed _,_ but first she needed to make amends.

* * *

Chapter 2 down, and I will admit this chapter took several rewrites to get it to a standard I like, even still I'm not absolutely happy with it. Anyway I hope you like it. Please drop a review, I needs the feedback. Chapter 3 may take awhile, bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

_A body falling, his helm falling off his head, blood spurting from the puncture wound in his chest, his eyes connecting with hers for a brief second, 'Arya go'._

Arya snapped out of her meditation, breathing heavily from the memory. This was the first time Arya had thought of her lover, the trance she endured was free of wandering dreams which she was grateful of. _'He's gone, and I am alone'_ Arya thought sombrely.

Arya quickly banished Fäolin and her depressing thoughts before they overwhelmed her and flowed towards her conversation with the young rider she had the previous day. She was confused, not because of what was troubling Eragon, it was clear that his uncle was at the core of the issue. What confused her was how she felt about him, when she saw his face before his outburst she wanted to comfort him, remove the thoughts that troubled him, destroy the thing that pained Eragon.

It wasn't love, Eragon was a child and Elves didn't believe in love at first sight, their lifespans wouldn't allow for it. Arya also knew it wasn't the debt that Eragon held over her honour, for all the value and respect life debts had with Arya they weren't binding like the ancient language. _'He is an enigma'_ Arya mused.

Eventually Arya's mental pondering was retired for the day's duties, as she was knotting the last strings on her boots three quick knocks came from her door. 'Enter' Arya spoke, a redheaded and bearded dwarf entered the room, breathing heavily the dwarf exclaimed' Lady Arya you must go to Ajihad, he has summoned you!', Arya belted he sword before responding, 'Do you know what it concerns?'. The dwarf shook his head and left to continue with his other duties, 'I best go see what ails Ajihad' Arya sighed.

* * *

With Arya's elven speed she managed to get to Ajihad's study within a matter of minutes, as she strode into the room she found Ajihad and his second in command Jörmmundur glaring at a map on his desk, both were exchanging whispered words before Ajihad noticed Arya had entered the room. Nodding at her and motioning her towards the map 'Thank you for coming Arya, we are in a dire situation and unfortunately we will have need of your help' he spoke, 'what is the cause of all this trouble Ajihad?' Arya uttered, 'I will explain when Eragon has arrived' the dark leader replied.

As it turned out Arya did not have to wait too long as Eragon soon walked through the doors, yawning into his hand, accompanied by Orik. Ajihad was the one to acknowledge Eragon, 'Good you're here Eragon, meet my second in command, Jörmmundur'. Both warriors greeted each other with nods then Eragon turned towards Ajihad. 'I roused the five of you because we are all in grave danger. About half an hour ago a dwarf ran out of an abandoned tunnel under Tonjheim. He was bleeding and incoherent but he had enough sense left to tell the dwarves what was pursuing him, an army of Urgals, maybe a day or two march from here'.

The room became oppressed by silence, Arya was eyeing Eragon, wondering if he was panicking or scared, but his face held resolute and unemotional. Jörmmundur was the one to break the silence with curse filled words before firing questions at Ajihad, quickly followed by Orik, both her and Eragon remained silent. Ajihad raised his hand. 'Quiet, there is more!' He thundered, the Urgals aren't approaching over land but under it. They're in the tunnels… we're going to be attacked from below'.

Eragon was the first to speak this time, his voice wobbled but held firm 'Why didn't the dwarves know sooner, how did the Urguals even find the tunnels?'

'We're lucky to know about it this early' bellowed Orik, all eyes in the room turned to him, 'There are hundreds of tunnels throughout the Beor mountains, uninhabited since the day they were mined, only eccentric dwarves go there when they don't want contact with anyone. We could have easily received no warning at all' he finished.

Ajihad motioned Eragon towards the map, pointing towards the area near Surda's eastern border near the Beor mountains 'This is where the dwarf claimed to have come from' he explained.

'Orthíad' Orik exclaimed, 'it's an ancient dwarven dwelling, deserted after the completion of Tonjheim. During its time it was the greatest of our cities, but no one has lived there for centuries'.

'And it's old enough for some of the tunnels to have collapsed' Ajihad spoke. 'That's how we surmised it was discovered from the surface. I suspect that Orthíad is now being called Ithrö Zhâda. That's where the Urgal column that was chasing Eragon and Saphira was supposed to go, and I'm sure it's where the Urgals have been migrating all year. From Ithrö Zhâda they can travel anywhere they want in the Beor Mountains, they have the power to destroy both the Varden and the dwarfs.

Jörmmundur moved closer to the map, bending to inspect Farthen Dûr, 'Do you know how many Urgals there are? Are Galbatorix men with them? We can't plan a defence without knowing how large their army is'. Arya was thinking along similar lines, if Galbatorix had released some of his mages among the Urgual army they would be doomed.

Ajihad replied unhappily ' We are unsure of both questions, but our survival rests on the second, if Galbatorix has augmented the Urgal ranks with his own men we don't stand a chance, but if he hasn't there is a possible we can win. Neither King Orrin nor the elves can reach us at this late hour, even so I have sent runners to inform them of our plight, should we fall at least that won't be caught unaware'. Ajihad then wiped his hands over his brow 'I have already talked with Hrothgar, and we have decided the best course of action would be to contain the Urgals in the three larger tunnels and channel them to Farthen Dûr so they don't overrun us'.

'I need you, Eragon and Arya to help the dwarves collapse the extraneous tunnels, the job is too big for normal means. Dwarven teams are already working on them, Eragon you will help the team near Tonjheim, Arya you will collapse the tunnel underground. Orik will guide you to the tunnels.

'Why not collapse all of the tunnels, instead of leaving the larger ones open?' Eragon questioned.

Orik was the first to respond 'If we do that the Urgals will have to remove the rubble blocking the tunnels, at that point we won't know which tunnels they are coming through, they could also attack other dwarven cities which we won't be able to assist in time'.

'There is another reason' Ajihad spoke quickly, 'Hrothgar warned me that Tonjheim sits on such a dense network of tunnels that if too many were weakened or collapsed parts of the city would start to sink into the ground, we cannot risk that'.

'What about our families? 'Jörmmundur interrupted' I won't let my wife and son be murdered by Urgals'.

That is why all the women and children are to be evacuated to the surrounding valleys, if we are defeated they will have guides to Surda' Ajihad stressed, 'it's all that can be done, given the circumstances'.

Jörmmundur sighed with relief' Sir, is Nasuada going as well?' 'She is not pleased, but yes'. Arya rested her eyes of Ajihad. 'The Urgals will be here in a day. We know there numbers are great, but we must hold Farthen Dûr, failure would mean the Dwarves downfall, death to the Varden and doom for Surda and the Elves. This is one battle we cannot afford to lose. Now go complete your tasks, Jörmmundur ready your men!'

* * *

Arya knew that now would be the only time she had to talk with Eragon as they both left the study. As the heavy doors closed she tapped Eragon on the shoulder, whispering 'We need to talk' in his ear and pointing to an empty corridor, Orik seemed to take notice and waited behind for them.

'What do you want Arya?' Eragon questioned angrily, his back against the wall, arms folded.

'I came to apologies for what I did yesterday Eragon' Arya answered, 'it is obvious now that I shouldn't have asked about your past, but know that I only did it because I was concerned'.

Eragon sighed, wiping his hands over his face, 'Thank you' he finally spoke, 'but I should also be apologising, my response was less than… kind', he muttered the last part.

'I would still ask that you do not mention this to anyone else Arya, or that you bring it up with me' Eragon said.

Arya frowned, 'I won't bring up this topic again Eragon, but know that if it continues to affect you I shall interfere, and you will tell me what is troubling you' she promised.

Eragon shrugged, avoiding Arya's gaze before speaking, 'We should probably start destroying those tunnels', he started to move back to where Orik was before he yawned loudly, covering his mouth.

Arya shook her head 'If you are having trouble with nightmares, mediating to clear you mind may help' she offered.

'Thank you', he repeated, turning to her showing a small grateful smile.

* * *

For Arya collapsing a tunnel was hardly a strenuous task, it was having to follow Orik at his slow pace that was more infuriating, the dwarf made it even worse with his yammering. He was infatuated with getting to see Saphira fight, killing Urgals and worrying about where his axe was sharp enough. _'Now I understand why my ancestors never included dwarves in the dragon Rider binding'_ Arya mentally sighed.

When the pair arrived at the tunnel Arya whispered _'Jierdia'_ and the beams supporting the tunnel collapsed, the tunnel filling up with rocks and dirt, the team of dwarves that had been trying to collapse muttered in Dwarvish, with Arya picking up words like cheater.

'Well seeing as we're done should we go find some food Lady Arya?' Orik asked after checking if the task had been fully completed, Arya nodded and the pair were soon rising back up to the dwarven city.

Heading to the closest dining hall, the pair both picked meals that opposed the other, Orik eating exclusively meat and drinking some sort of alcohol that caused Arya's head to sway from just smelling it Arya's meal consisted of pure vegetables and fruits , this got her a dirty glance from the dwarven chef. As they sat down Orik immediately launched into conversation' So Arya do you think that the boy will be able to last a whole battle? Will Saphira be ok in dragon armour?'

Arya raised her right brow in confusion 'I don't know'.

'What? But you were the one testing him' the dwarf exclaimed.

'Eragon can fight well, but I don't know his endurance, if it looks like he will tire I will pull him away' Arya explained 'I don't even know if Saphira knows dragon armour exists but her scales would protect her fine without the armour'. Orik nodded before turning to his meal.

When the pair had finished eating, Arya asked her own question 'How do you think Eragon will cope in the battle?'

Orik who was lighting a pipe chuckled before answering, 'If he performs as well as he did when he entered from the waterfall, I won't be worried at all, the lad tried to punch me away and according to the twins he blocked almost all of their probes'. Arya nodded, feeling more reassured.

As Arya was contemplating leaving the dining hall her train of thought was interrupted by Eragon walking into the room and getting his own meal. Orik gestured to the rider for him to join them at their table, 'ah Eragon, good of you to finally join us' the dwarf spoke jovially as Eragon put his plate down, slumping as he sat.

'Well how many tunnels did you destroy Orik?' the rider responded.

'None by my count' Arya answered, still slightly irritated by Orik's verbal fascination with his hammers and axes.

'Arya insisted she did it' he spoke, returning his pipe to its pack, avoiding Arya's glare, 'I should be going anyways, Eragon if you were to take some advice from this dwarf, resting before a battle has always proven helpful'. With that Orik left the hall to fulfill whatever tasks he had been set.

'Does the battle scare you?' Arya questioned after noticing that Eragon was toying with food and not eating.

'I'm not scared, it's just this is the first time I'm going to be fighting more than three opponents, having to know I'm going to be killing in a few hours...' Eragon stopped, still looking at his food, 'I guess I'm more nervous than anything'.

Arya was lost for words, ' _how do I reassure him killing will be fine, that he shouldn't be troubled by taking life?'_ The war was forcing children to become adults before their time.

'Just remember you won't be fighting alone Eragon, the Varden and the Dwarves stand with you' she finally responded, Eragon nodded, still fixated on moving his food around on its plate. 'You should go and rest before the battle starts Eragon' Arya pressed 'I will come to wake you when it is time'. Eragon looked up and nodded again.

'Before I go, could you instruct me on how to clear my mind' the rider asked.

'Brom never taught you?' the elf responded.

'No, he thought combat would be more important' Eragon answered. Arya looked around the hall, it was now bustling with activity, too loud for tuition on practises of the mind, 'we require a quiet room if you are to learn' she stated.

Eragon thought for a second before nodding, 'We could use the dragonhold, no one would be there but us' he offered.

'That would suffice' Arya agreed, both getting up from the table leaving their plates on the table.

* * *

The flight to the dragonhold was exhilarating for Arya, the feeling of wind through her hair and the sensation of flying was something she would never be used to, as she jumped down from the Dragoness's back she sent her appreciation to Saphira, who hummed while walking to her bed, while Eragon was off disposing of his weapons. When he had finished Arya instructed him to sit on his bed 'Clearing your mind is easy in concept, you simply stop thinking about your troubles and focus on something simple' Arya instructed 'the trouble of course is keeping your attention focused'. Eragon nodded. 'I often found that background noises are the easiest to focus on, water dropping or the sound of the wind' she finished. 'Would a heartbeat work?' Eragon queried, Arya nodded.

Eragon rose from his bed and walked towards Saphira, who appeared to be sleeping. 'Thank you for the help Arya' rider spoke, tapping on the Dragon's wing which rose in response. Arya stood awkwardly as the wing swung shut before Saphira touched her mind to inform her Eragon was now asleep.

 _'He was going to offer his bed if you wanted to sleep here, but his manners still need improving it seems'_ the dragon uttered with a disapproving tone before leaving Arya's mind.

Arya concluded it would be for the best for her to stay where she was, returning to her quarters would be tedious if she was just going to return to the dragonhold, sighing she removed her boots and climbed into the bed, hoping her own thoughts wouldn't stray to Fäolin and concentrated on Saphira's steady breathing.

* * *

Chapter 3 done and dusted and I'm a lot happier with how this one went. There will probably be 3 to 4 more chapters to this story to finish off Eragon before I attempt Eldest, keyword being attempted. As always if there anything that you think I could do to improve my writing style let it loose with a review, and yes I do read them.


	4. Chapter 4

'They will be here soon' Arya spoke to Eragon as he emerged from underneath Saphira's wing, looking healthier with the bags under his eyes having retreated. She gestured to a small pile of armour, 'a dwarf left that here for you. I wouldn't take the shield if you have no experience with it' Arya explained.

Eragon nodded and took off his dwarven shirt, replacing it with an older shirt. Arya eyed several scars all over his chest before the shirt blocked her wandering eyes, Eragon not noticing went to equip him armour and strap Zar'roc onto his belt, ignoring the large shield.

Eventually Arya, Eragon and Saphira left the dragonhold. Arya was too distracted by the fight to come to enjoy the flight down to the outskirts of Tonjheim, her mind battling to remember her complex list of Ancient language phrases.

When Saphira crashed down, a soldier rode up on a horse followed by heavily armoured Orik, to which Eragon greeted 'Murtagh? How are you out, does Ajihad know you are free?'

Murtagh dismantled and grasped Eragon's wrist. 'Ajihad says I can prove my good intentions by fighting, even if I turned I wont be able to do much on the battlefield' Murtagh explained, only for Orik to run into the conversation.

'How do we know what you say is true' Orik sneered.

'Because I say so' boomed a deep voice, everyone turned to find the leader of the Varden approaching, his armour consisting of only a harden leather vest. Ajihad strode towards Eragon and dragged him away from the rest of the group.

'Wait Arya where is Eragon's shield?' Murtagh questioned.

'He has never used one so I advised him to not take it with him' Arya answered. Murtagh frowned obviously disagreeing but not wanting to cause an argument. The remaining group stayed silence, with Orik sharpening his axe and Arya testing her bowstring, while Murtagh brushed his mount with his hand.

When Eragon returned from his conversation with Ajihad Orik informed him of the dragon armour that was ready for Saphira, the dragon in question piqued her head in curiosity before Eragon, Orik and Murtagh set about putting the armour on her, Arya watched with amusement as the small group continually climbed and fell from the ticklish dragon, who seemed to find it funny to throw off her dressers.

Saphira was eventually covered in shining plate metal and everyone settled down in an uneasy silence, waiting for the inevitable. Arya kept her eyes on the tunnels and Eragon, who was scratching part of Saphira's head who in turn was humming contently, the pair seemingly oblivious to the overhanging dread that was gripping the other soldiers of the Varden, the scene was not to last however.

* * *

Arya heard them first and soon she saw a group of dwarves and humans run from one of the tunnels, rushing towards Ajihad's regiment. Voices soon spread the word of the Urgals approach. Arya notched an arrow in her bow, glancing over to Eragon to see him doing similar with his bow. War chants started to echo from the tunnels before the savage hordes burst forth from the ground. The cauldrons that were placed over the tunnels soon spilled their content onto the unsuspecting beasts, covering them in burning oil and dripping down the throats of the tunnels. The sheer number of Urgals soon overcame the liquid trap and started to form a shield wall with their bodies. The Varden's archers started to volley against them, with Arya's efforts joining them. The Urgals ranks started to thin but their line held with shields being raised to block the oncoming arrows.

The Varden's archers continued in vain to thin the Urgals ranks but the enemy horde surged forth, briefly halted by the spiked trenches, before overflowing the defences and soon closing in on the Varden's forces. Arya stowed her bow over her shoulder before drawing her sword and readied herself for the oncoming crash.

The Varden's forces waited until the last second before charging to meet the opposing force. Arya's elven senses slowed down the Urgal's action's making their savage swings sluggish and easier for her to slash and stab more efficiently. She danced from one foe to the next, her sword swings never missing their mark. She continued to watch out for Eragon who killed with a vengeance, not going for killing blows, instead going for vital organs that kept the Urgals suffering before death took them. On some occasions he would whisper in the ancient language and the Urgal or Kull in front of him would drop dead. Eragon had unknowingly taken on the name of his crimson blade.

Saphira was as vicious as her rider, ripping and tearing with her teeth and claws, when Urgals got too close she would pick them up with her jaw and fling them miles away into the comrades. Murtagh and Orik had taken up Saphira's guard, protecting her flank from Urgals eager to damage the Dragoness's wings. On one occasion am Urgal managed to get through Orik's watch and smashed Saphira's hind leg, the armour protecting her leg. Eragon had noticed though and rushed towards the offending Urgal and hacked at its legs, forcing it to the ground with its head bowed before Eragon swung mercilessly at its head, putting an end to its misery.

Arya's watch was interrupted by a charging kull who threw her to the ground, before being set on fire by the angered elf who threw herself into her own slaying, becoming a blur to the eyes of her enemies. She constantly tried to find some commander who could demoralise the endless force, yet the Urgals were driven by bloodlust and naught else.

When next she looked for Eragon and Saphira she only found Murtagh and Orik, both were breathing heavily and looking exhausted. 'Where are they?!' Arya yelled at them.

Murtagh caught his breath before speaking 'They flew off to where the Dwarven force is I think'. Arya nodded, telling the pair to rest before making her way to where King Hrothgar was, killing Urgals with magic when they came close to killing one of the defenders as she went.

As she approached the Dwarven force she noticed the Urgals were pulling back, a voice broke through the sounds of death and fighting 'SHIELDS, THEY ARE FIRING ARROWS'. As she looked up she spotted the darkening sight of black arrows approaching.

Even before she could utter some kind of magical defence a familiar voice shouted back ' _blöthr!_ ' The arrows froze in the air, Arya sprinted towards the voice to find Eragon on one knee besides Hrothgar, his glowing palm pointed towards the swarm of arrows.

'Drop the spell you fool!' Arya yelled at Eragon, the idiot was going to kill himself. She rushed towards the boy and kicked him to the ground, breaking his concentration the arrows soon falling harmlessly to the ground.

Arya glanced at Hrothgar who was chuckling at Eragon's position on the ground, before she looked back at Eragon who looked sick, _'Serves him right'_ she thought.

'You had best rest Rider, our line can hold now' the Dwarven king spoke as Eragon rose; he nodded and went to the back line of the Dwarven force with Saphira and Arya.

* * *

'You are a fool for doing that' Arya scolded Eragon who sat on the ground, drinking from a wineskin.

'Well I didn't have a shield so I had to use magic, Saphira helped me with it anyway' Eragon defended, rubbing his ribs where Arya had kicked him. Arya ignored Eragon's excuses and continued to stare daggers at him, she wouldn't lose a rider because he was stupid enough to over use magic.

She and Eragon rested for a couple of minutes, eventually Arya got restless and just as she was going to suggest they return to the battle, Eragon interrupted her. 'Ajihad wants us back in Tonjheim, the Urgals are digging through some of the tunnels and we need to close them' Eragon spoke, getting up and mounting Saphira. Arya joined him on Saphira's back, wrapping one arm around his waist to which he jumped from the contact.

Saphira leapt from the ground and flapped her large wings to gain height, as they flew over the battle Saphira let loose a painful screech, 'What's wrong with her?' Arya enquired.

'A Kull smashed her chest plate with a hammer earlier, it's making it harder to breath' Eragon responded with a pained gasp, as though he was feeling the pain himself. Arya promised she would remove the armour while Eragon closed the tunnels.

When Saphira thudded into the Dragonhold, Eragon ran to the stair and disappeared. Arya looked at the dented metal on Saphira's chest and went to work cutting off the straps with her sword, not caring for the damage that would be done to the armour. After twenty minutes of cutting the metal fell to the ground, suddenly Saphira penetrated into her mind ' _We need to get to Eragon now, Durza is here!'_ the Dragon yelled into her brain.

Arya climbed back up to Saphira's saddle, as soon as she was there Saphira jumped back into the air not letting Arya strap herself in. Arya tried to spot Eragon on the ground as Saphira hurtled downwards from Vol Turin. She soon spotted Eragon on the floor of the great chamber in the middle of Tonjheim, the red headed shade was hovering over the rider.

Saphira soon changed her direction and headed towards the Isidar Mithrim, as they got closer Arya feared they were going to collide with the massive jewel. Only for Saphira to loose a deep roar, the sky sapphire responded to the noise and started to fracture, bursting with blinding light. The Dragoness then closed her wings and dropped back down to the chamber, Arya began to summon a green fireball in her palm, hoping to hit Durza before they landed.

As they got closer to the ground Arya's elven ears picked up Durza speaking in foreign language that she did not recognise as he looked at the fallen rider, Arya spotted a ghastly wound on Eragon's back that was leaking blood onto the ground. When she looked back at Durza he was staring back at her.

Durza started to mutter more words, this time in the ancient language, not noticing Eragon slowly rising, grasping Zar'roc in both his hands.

'Brisingr!' Eragon roared.

Durza turned around only for the fiery crimson blade to be struck into his chest. Arya watched horrified as Durza grasped Eragon's face, digging his nails into Eragon's skull, before he screamed. Durza's body started to fade away and three dark entities left his body, one of them darting into Eragon's mouth which caused him to drop to the ground grasping his head, releasing a similar unnatural yell to Durza.

Arya and Saphira reached the ground soon after Eragon hit the ground; Arya jumped from Saphira's back and ran to Eragon's side. She pulled the unconscious rider into her lap, Saphira sniffing the air around him. _'Waise Heill'_ Arya muttered, hoping to remove the disfiguring scar on Eragon's back. The wound however did not heal, though it did stop bleeding. Arya frowned but she relaxed slightly, the battle had been won and they had survived.

* * *

For two days Arya had kept watch over the sleeping rider waiting for his condition to improve. Angela, a witch Eragon had encountered in Terim oversaw his care but even she was baffled by what troubled the rider. 'He should have awoken by now, none of the wounds he sustained would cause this' Angela muttered to herself as she bustled around her room, where Eragon was being kept. Saphira was restless; she would randomly roar or breathe fire where ever she went, sometimes ignoring Arya's mental probes for conversation. When Arya eventually got through she pushed her questions onto the dragon.

' _Can you not talk with him?'_ Arya asked Saphira mentally, who was flying over Tonjheim.

' _Normally I could but for some reason the idiot is blocking me from entering his mind'_ the dragon huffed.

Arya was hesitant to ask her next question, considering how protective Saphira was getting with her rider, though she knew of no other method to reach the rider. _'We could try and force our way in'_ Arya offered.

Arya waited for the Dragon to yell at her, but she was surprised with Saphira's response _'I wish we didn't have to, but my rider needs to wake up. I consent Arya, but only you and I shall attempt this'._

Arya accepted Saphira's request, it wasn't like there was anyone else in the Boer mountains with her skill in the mental arts. She walked over to the bedridden rider and sat beside his bed and waited for Saphira's signal to begin.

' _If you are able to get through to him without me, remind him I can breathe fire now'_ Saphira told Arya.

 _I will, are you ready?'_ Arya responded.

' _Yes'_ the dragon answered.

Arya and Saphira both assaulted Eragon's defences, Arya was surprised by how strong Eragon mental walls were as her attempts to get closer bounced off. She soon feared that they would not be able to get through to the resistant rider. Nevertheless she and Saphira continued to send mental spears into Eragon's mind, the walls still holding firm. Just as Arya was going to suggest they stop she noticed a small gap in Eragon's mental walls. She rushed through, only for her connection with Saphira to be cut. Arya was alone in Eragon's mind.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, I will try to get the next chapter out sooner than this one. Until that bye for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Eragon's mind was different to others Arya had explored, his memories were flying around randomly with no mental control to them. Arya probed one memory as it floated closer to her, it depicted Eragon's fight with Durza, how Eragon had mentally fought with the shade to try and weaken him, only for the Shade's mind to overwhelm him and leave him vulnerable which allowed Durza to scar his back.

Arya cringed from the pain that Eragon felt from the wound before she pulled out of the memory and continued to search for Eragon conscious, which hadn't reacted to Arya's intrusion. She continued to probe further in, dodging the memories that seemed to drift towards her. Arya soon sensed Eragon's presence inside one of the memories tucked inside his conscious. She reached inside, hoping to pull Eragon out only to be pulled in herself.

Arya landed in the middle of a raining village, she looked around to see humans shuffling about, somewhere trying to get out of the rain while others were loitering. Arya tried to find Eragon, however he didn't seem to be present. Just as she was going to move on she spotted a small child with brown hair and the same unmistakable eyes. The boy was being knocked around by the other humans as he made his way across the mud soaked path, with a small brown sack slung over his shoulder. Arya moved to get closer to the child to see if it was a younger Eragon, as she ran up to the child he was pushed into the ground by two older boys who laughed and pointed at him.

'Father said we should leave you alone because you're a freak Eragon, but honestly beating you up is much more fun' spoke one of the older boys as he went to kick the younger Eragon.

'Yeah it's not like your Mother can stop us' the other boy sneered.

Arya watched with rising anger as the older boys continued to beat and insult Eragon, who seemed resigned to his fate. She knew that it was only a memory but she had always felt protective of children and watching the scene unfold disgusted her, Eragon's whimpering only added fuel to the flame.

The memory soon shifted away from the muddy lane to the inside of a small building, the sack that was on Eragon's back was now on top of a table with a small man with thinning hair looking inside of the sack. The younger Eragon stood on the opposite side of the table, mud covered his clothes and his face was wet from the rain that could still be heard outdoors.

'Three hares, you expect me to buy three stinking hares from you. Do you take me for an idiot!' the man shouted at Eragon who flinched from the man's tone. 'Well come on, answer me freak!' the man yelled.

'No sir' Eragon spoke quickly, quivering in fear.

'Why Garrow tolerates you I will never know, bastards should just be abandoned if you ask me' the man muttered, before turning back to Eragon 'Well go on get out of here, or do you want me kick you out like last time!' the man shouted. Eragon ran out the door, leaving the sack with the angry man.

Arya looked away from the scene, she was sickened by what she was seeing in Eragon's memories, she just wanted to find Eragon and leave. She explored the small room, trying to find any sign of Eragon.

Just as she had lost hope of find him, Eragon's conscious bummed into hers before it pulled away.

'Eragon I know you are here, show yourself!' Arya demanded, looking around to see if he was present somewhere in the small room.

'I'm here Arya' a voice croaked from behind her.

Arya turned to find a dishevelled older Eragon slouched in the corner.

'What is this place?' Arya gestured to the surroundings. Eragon looked at Arya before shrugging and answering her.

'It's Sloan's butcher shop, I would come here to sell whatever I was able to hunt'.

Arya nodded, she was still confused by the villager's assault on Eragon. Arya knew the word bastard was used as an insult among humans but she had never been bothered to find out the meaning of human insults. Her promise not to bring up Eragon's childhood seemed pointless now.

'Why are you here Eragon?' Arya asked.

'Shouldn't I be asking you that question elf?' Eragon chuckled darkly.

'It has been two days and you haven't woken. Angela and I were becoming worried, especially as you have closed your mind to Saphira' Arya retorted.

Eragon sighed, 'I'm trapped in my mind, one of Durza's spirits is keeping me here as her plaything, I haven't been able to wake up or talk to Saphira' he stopped for a second before continuing. 'She hasn't been gentle, she keeps throwing me around in my memories for her amusement'.

'Which are not pleasant I'm guessing?'

'Look the last thing I want to do is see my childhood again, explaining it just makes it worse' Eragon protested. Arya however, was done going easy on this child.

'Listen here boy, I am here to keep you safe. Whatever went on during your life in your village is in the past, what is happening here and now, will hurt you. This spirit will try and kill you. So you can either tell me what is troubling you, or I can leave you here to die, and considering you need to live you will tell me!' Arya yelled.

'I can't tell you' Eragon muttered, looking into his lap.

Before Arya could start shouting at Eragon again she sensed another presence enter Eragon's memory.

'Oh who do we have here?' a sultry voice echoed into the butcher's shop. 'Have you come here to steal my toy, you'll find he's happy where he is, aren't you?' the voice becoming increasingly condescending with every word.

'That's the spirit I was talking about' Eragon spoke.

'I surmised'

'How rude, at least tell her my name!' the voice screeched.

'She calls herself Dazura and she is a bit-' Eragon was cut off as he doubled over, holding his head in his hands.

'Tisk tisk, you know you are supposed to be nice to me, none of those mean words' Dazura laughed sickly.

'Stop it' Arya interjected, walking over to see what was wrong with Eragon. He was in pain that was clear.

'No, he's mine to play with' the headless spirit spoke defensively. 'Do you want me to stop darling?' Dazura asked sweetly.

'Yes!' the rider and elf shouted

'Well say you are a freak' Dazura asked sickly. 'Go on do it' she insisted.

Eragon rolled around on the floor in desperation, Arya caught his eyes for a split second. They showed fear, pain and horror rolled into one. Just as Arya was going to grasp the struggling rider he spoke.

'I'm a freak, please stop!' the rider begged.

The effect was immediate, Eragon removed his hands from his temples and he sat up, looking ashamed.

'You are not a freak' Arya said angrily to Eragon before speaking again.

'What are trying to you doing to him? She questioned Dazura.

Dazura just laughed madly, Arya turned to Eragon, 'Tell me' she demanded. Eragon remained silent, his eyes avoiding Arya's.

'Why don't we just show you, I know just the best memory' the spirit said gleefully.

Arya felt a tugging feeling at her leg before she was pulled in all directions, the surroundings spun and the colours melted together until everything went black.

* * *

Arya opened her eyes to find the environment had changed, she was in an empty field with two people standing in front of her. One of them looked like the younger Eragon from the muddy street and the butcher's shop, this time he held a farming tool in his hand and he was trying to rake the ground. The other person was older, in his late forties with greying hairs and an angry expression adorned on his face.

'No you are doing it wrong!' stormed the older man, grabbing the tool from Eragon who jumped away in fright.

'You are useless, you can't even tend to a field properly' the man raged on, yanking child Eragon closer.

'I'm sorry uncle' Eragon pleaded.

'Sorry?! Sorry isn't good enough, you eat my food, wear the clothes I make, and live under my roof, and in return you destroy my fields!' the man screeched. 'You are a freak, useless. My sister created an abomination and then asked me to care for it!'

The man gripped Eragon tighter and then wacked him around the head with the tool. Eragon's uncle then threw him to the floor, Eragon was crying as he wrapped himself in a ball, blood staining the soil. Arya clenched her hands in fury, if the man in front of her was real she would have killed him then and there.

'You're mother knew what you would become, she hadn't married and because of that you are a bastard' the man ranted, kicking Eragon as he spoke.

'So she threw you away so she could live a normal life, she knew you would have been a burden, bastards always are' he spat.

The scene continued for a while, Eragon being beaten by his uncle who swore and yelled at him before they both faded away.

Arya finally understood, but she wished she hadn't. Eragon was abused because his parents weren't married when he was born. Arya then swore, she had been to callous, too pretentious to assume Eragon would want to talk to her. ' _What are wrong with humans, why do they make customs that let them hurt children!'_

Eventually Arya fell out of her personal thoughts to notice the sobbing that she had heard while Eragon was being beaten was still audible. She walked closer to the source of the noise and found her Eragon lying on the floor crying. Arya crouched down besides the weeping boy and grasped his hand.

'Eragon, you are not a freak' Arya spoke softly.

'Yes I am, all my life no one wanted me, they just screamed at me. Everyone told me I was wrong for even living!' he cried. Dazura cackling could be heard on all sides.

'No!' Arya yelled back 'Whether you are a bastard or not, you have the right to live, to be accepted'.

Eragon remained silent, so Arya pressed on 'Elves have never married, and we have never had a bad fate befell us. Your people's customs are wrong Eragon'.

'They lied to me?' Eragon sat up, his face showing the conflict on his face. Arya nodded.

'Eragon, if you were truly what your people say you are, would Saphira has chosen you as her rider?' Arya asked, trying to show Eragon that he was wanted by someone.

'She would have chosen you because of who you are young rider, not because of your people's disgusting beliefs' an old voice interrupted, Arya recognised it as Oromis.

Both Arya and Eragon looked around to find Oromis, but he was nowhere to be found.

'Time is short, Eragon what Arya speaks is true, but you must concentrate. The spirit inside of your mind is trying to take control of you, we can stop it now by imprisoning it in your mind but you must help me Eragon' Oromis warned.

Eragon looked scared, just as he had done on the training field. 'You can do this Eragon' Arya whispered.

Eragon nodded, more to himself than Arya, 'How do I help you?' he spoke nervously.

'You need to push her, just keep pushing no matter how much it will hurt' Oromis stressed, 'Arya you can help as well, you must help me by directing Dazura to the back of Eragon's mind'.

'I will'

'Good, she is here now push!' the old elf ordered.

Arya was once again ripped from the memory, this time she was back inside Eragon's mind. She spotted a black cloud hanging over one of Eragon's memories, Arya saw a white and golden orbs closing in on the cloud and she knew what to do. Arya threw hundreds of mental probes at the cloud, corralling the cloud further and further into Eragon's mind.

When Arya no longer saw Eragon's memories floating past Oromis spoke again. 'We have you now spirit, you will never torment another soul again, you are banished! Oromis yelled.

Golden chains wrapped itself around the black cloud, Dazura's screams could be heard as the chains squeezed the cloud.

The golden orb fluttered away while the white orb approached her. 'Thank you Arya, you have helped save Eragon' Oromis spoke.

'It is my duty' Arya responded, 'But I must know, why was the spirit forcing Eragon to demean himself?'

'Dazura was using Eragon's painful memories to weaken his resolve, every time Eragon accepted Dazura's requests her grasp on Eragon's mind strengthened' Oromis explained.

'Nevertheless, you have brought hope to him and to me. Now you must bring Eragon to me, time is of the essence' Oromis stressed.

Why?' Arya asked worriedly.

'The cage holding the spirit will not last, Eragon must be brought to Ellesméra' the old elf urged.

'It shall be done' Arya promised, though there was no response. She looked around and found that the golden and while orbs had disappeared. Seeing nothing more could be done, Arya pulled out of Eragon's mind and returned to reality.

* * *

Arya backed off Eragon's bed to find Angela staring at her angrily 'what did you do to him?!' the stumpy witch demanded.

'I entered his mind to find what was causing his coma' Arya answered, 'Has something happened to him?' She looked over Eragon, who was still sleeping.

'He woke up for a couple of seconds before he went back to sleep' Angela answered, still clearly angered. 'Of all the reckless things you could have done Arya, playing around in Eragon's head was… BAH' Angela cut herself off and walked away.

Arya decided it was best to leave the witch until she had calmed down, she went to retire in her room for the day when the familiar feel of Saphira rubbed against her mind.

' _Hello Saphira'_

 _Greetings Arya, I must thank you for helping Eragon out with that spirit. My rider means much to me and you have helped return him to me'_ Saphira spoke gratefully, her warmth oozing through the mental connection.

' _I need no thanks Saphira, Eragon is important to ending the war against Galbatorix, if he needs aid again he need not ask'_ Arya responded. _'I would assume then that your bond with Eragon is open again?'_

' _Yes, even though he is sleeping I can see into his mind_ again'. Saphira answered.

Saphira paused before she spoke next. _'Arya even though your debt towards Eragon and I has been fulfilled, I would still ask that you confront Eragon about his abuse, his treatment under that spirit showed me he believes he deserved to be abused'._

Arya frowned from Saphira's statement, while it was true Eragon had readily admitted that he was a freak to Dazura, Arya doubted her ability to change Eragon's opinion of himself.

' _I will continue to aid him Saphira but I doubt what I can do for him. I have never even heard of a child being abused before today'_. Arya spoke.

 _'That is all I can ask Arya, but you are too critical of yourself, my rider may never say it but he was grateful to you for imprisoning Dazura'_ Saphira spoke the spirits name with vile.

Saphira left Arya's mind soon after and Arya entered her room, which had been left untouched since the battle with the Urgals. She threw her boots and sword to one side before sitting down on her bed. Arya assumed a meditative posture and tried to clear her mind of what had happened over the previous days. Eventually all that was left were her thoughts of her lost mate and she knew that now was the right time, she let the tears loose from her eyes and the pain swell in her heart. Today Arya would mourn for what she had lost, she had earned the right.

* * *

Author's note.

Had a bit of trouble with this chapter, first my internet pooped out when I tried publishing this yesterday and writing Arya's reaction to child abuse was hard for me. She's an elf who as a species treasure children, yet Arya is a reserved person so I really don't know if her reaction would be as I wrote, quiet anger or she would want to commit bloody murder and scream at the heavens.

There will be one more chapter for this story before I start on Eldest, but I won't be starting that for a while because I need to plan out my chapters and re-read eldest.

Mad hatter, I will probably change the rating when I go back and look over the previous chapters after I publish the next chapter. I put an M rating because I honestly didn't know what child abuse would fall under so I was playing it safe.

To the other reviewers, thank you for kind words, I will strive to write a different Eragon to a good standard. All reviews are appreciated and I eagerly await both positive and negative criticism.


	6. Chapter 6

Arya continued her visits to the sleeping rider as she waited for him to awaken. Every day that passed he looked healthier; his skin holding more colour, the bags under his eyes retreating further and further away and some of the bandages around his body were removed by Angela as she cared for her patient. Arya would sit beside Eragon for several hours, conversing with Angela, who had forgiven Arya's mental intrusion into her patient's mind. She was interesting for Arya to talk to as she spoke in the riddled ways her people had come to master. Finally on the fifth day of her visits Eragon finally rose from his slumber.

Arya was the first to notice that Eragon was conscious, she spotted him trying to get out of his bed. Arya swiftly pushed him back into bed and sent him a glare that dared him to try again. Angela noticing the commotion rushed to the other side of Eragon's bed.

'Well look who has seen fit to join us' Angela teased while checking over Eragon, poking and prodding him to which he swatted her away. Eragon soon eyed the bandages around his chest and went to rip them from his body.

'Eragon wait' the witch ordered, Eragon's hand froze, 'you must understand that my powers are different to yours or Arya, they rely on herbs and potions and they have lim…' Angela was unable to finish as Eragon sat up and teared away the bandages covering his chest and back. His hand roamed across his back, feeling the grotesque mark that was still raw and irritated. He flinched away with his fingers dotted with red where his hand reached the center of his back.

'You have paid a terrible price for your deed shadeslayer' Arya commented sadly as Eragon looked at his bloodied hand.

'Why have you not healed my back?' Eragon questioned, though there was no anger in his voice, still staring at his hand.

Angela rubbed her hands, looking slightly ashamed 'I believe your scar is cursed, none of my salves or potions has had an effect 'Angela admitted.

'Magic cannot heal your back either' Arya added, remembering her frustration at how his scar would continually reopen.

Eragon nodded his face showing little emotion. 'Where is Saphira, is she safe?' he asked.

Angela nodded warily 'Your dragon is fine but she isn't coming in here, her head keeps breaking my door'. Eragon looked annoyed by the witch's comment but he held his tongue.

'What about the battle then, did we win?' Eragon spoke.

'We had many losses but yes we won, it seems after you killed Durza the Urgals became disorganised and fled to the tunnels. Ajihad and Murtagh are searching through them as we speak'. Arya informed the curious rider.

'The twins were apparently fighting off Urgals deeper in the city, if you believe what they said' Angela interjected.

Eragon nodded and remained silent. Arya studied Eragon's face, trying to grasp some insight on how he was feeling. He seemed to be fighting with some random thought, his head shaking ever so slightly.

'Eragon?' Angela spoke, looking slightly worried by Eragon's spaced out appearance.

'Huh?' He responded, his eyes focusing back onto Angela's face.

'How are you feeling and do be honest with me' the witch demanded patiently.

'I feel… heavy? No tired, but I just woke up and my back is well…' Eragon stumbled, looking embarrassed.

Angela frowned 'It's normal for you to feel tired Eragon, you are still healing. How is your back troubling you?'

Eragon shuffled in his bed, his face screaming that he was uncomfortable ' It hurts, when I move it feels itchy but when I stay still it starts to feel like it's on fire'.

Angela started to move away from Eragon's bed and moved to a cabinet filled with vibrant coloured vials, she reached into the back of the cabinet and produced a pot. 'On normal cuts and scars this salve would stop irritation, do you want to try it? Angela explained as she returned to Eragon's side.

Eragon looked at the pot in the Angela's eyes with scepticism, before nodding reluctantly.

'Well turn around then' Angela motioned at Eragon.

Eragon shuffled around slowly, only moving quicker after catching Arya's impatient eyes, and soon his back was being rubbed by Angela, the salve covering every inch of his scar.

'Has that helped?' Arya questioned as Angela walked away to clean her hands.

'No it still aches' Eragon muttered, 'the back rubbing helped though'.

Angela returned looking defeated 'I know of nothing else then Eragon, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see if the feeling disappears'.

* * *

Angela returned her attention to her room, cleaning and checking vats of filled with strange smelling mixtures, ignoring Arya and Eragon as she worked. After a short silence Eragon spoke.

'How much did you really see?'

Arya raised her brow 'Pardon?'

'In my mind, how much did you see?' Eragon repeated, not meeting Arya's eyes.

'Only the memories that you were present in, I did not intend to look at any if I could have helped it' Arya spoke.

Eragon chuckled from Arya's statement, 'I don't blame you, Garrow always said people never liked looking at me'.

The elf's fist clenched at the name of Eragon's uncle, the sound of Eragon's crying still haunted her mind. 'Eragon what your uncle and your village did to you was wrong, how many times will I have to tell you before you understand!' Arya spoke fiercely.

Eragon sighed angrily before speaking 'The customs my people follow are there to help us Arya, I may have suffered but my people are kept together through our traditions'.

'So would you hit a child if it was a bastard?' Arya questioned in hopes of turning the tables on the deluded child.

'What? No of course not' Eragon yelped.

'Then it wasn't acceptable for you to abused' Arya spoke victoriously.

Eragon still looked divided, his eyes shot from side to side and his fists clenched his bedsheets.

'What Arya is saying is true Eragon' Angela interrupted, moving back to his bedside. Arya wasn't surprised that Angela had listened into their conversations, though Eragon seemed to be.

'Do you really think forcing families together through marriage creates a happy family Eragon? Was your abuse needed to keep Carvahall together?' The witch argued. Eragon's eyes widened as he realised that Angela knew of his abuse.

'But we needed… it kept order…' Eragon muttered as a response.

'Stop lying to yourself' Arya retorted. Angela shook her head at the elf's outburst and stepped closer to Eragon.

'Eragon why can't you accept that you didn't deserved to be abused?' Angela spoke softly.

'I don't know' Eragon whispered, before looking at Angela. 'Every time something bad happened I would be blamed, if we had a bad hunt it was because I was too loud, it made sense to me' He explained.

'But now, with everything Brom and Saphira have shown me, I don't know what to think' Eragon confessed. He then looked at Arya 'I do know that I would never treat a child the same way I was treated, if I could stop it from happening I would' Eragon spoke, conviction thriving in his tone.

'Then change it' Angela argued 'You are a rider, you have the power to change laws and destroy traditions with a swipe of a hand'.

Arya also added her view 'Even if you were not able to convince your people to drop this outdated tradition you could live with my people. We would welcome you openly as a rider'. Though Arya knew her people would welcome Eragon regardless of him being a rider, if they knew how he was raised.

Eragon remained silent, avoiding the two women staring straight at him. Angela reached for his shoulder and gripped it tightly.

'You must stop dwelling Eragon, accept what happened to you was wrong and strive to change it.' Angela whispered to the depressed rider. 'If not for you, do it for the others that will be harmed'.

Eragon wiped his eyes before nodding as though he was reassuring himself. 'I know what I want to do, but I need to go to Ellesméra don't I?' Eragon's question was directed at Arya.

'I will be taking you as soon as you are well enough to travel' Arya confirmed, secretly happy that she didn't need to convince him to go with her.

'And I will be the one that decides that won't I?' Angela said in a way that did not leave room for an arguing, Eragon nodded meekly in response.

* * *

Arya stayed in the room awhile longer watching as Angela continued to poke and prod Eragon with various salves and solutions. Arya felt a grim satisfaction at watching the rider that had troubled her over the past couple of days squirm in childish discomfort.

Just as Eragon seemed to be on the verge of slapping Angela he gripped his head and released a pained sigh. 'What is it? Arya asked, while Angela watched cautiously.

Eragon continued to press his hand to his head, when Angela went to inspect him however Eragon removed his hand and spoke 'It's nothing' waving off Angela as he looked at Arya.

Arya eyed him critically 'It's just a headache' Eragon promised. She knew that Eragon was hiding something, but she would let him recover before asking more questions.

'Well even still it would be best that you rested' Angela spoke, pushing Eragon down on his bed and then gesturing to Arya towards the door.

As they approached the door Arya whispered to Angela 'how did you know Eragon was abused?'

Angela grinned smugly 'I have my methods, and no I won't tell you how I know' Arya eyed her impatiently. 'You can stare at me all you want Arya, though if you want me satisfy your curiously I knew of Eragon's predicament when he walked into my shop in Terim'.

The witch's answers provided no satisfaction for Arya, but she knew that getting answers out of Angela was difficult. Arya was at least content with how her talk with Eragon had progressed. She now knew that Eragon questioned his treatment at the hands of his village, it meant that she could start to try and make him open up more. Nevertheless Arya would keep watching the rider, she feared that they were not out of the woods just yet.

Yet for the first time she could remember she also felt hope, there was a chance that Galbatorix could be defeated and the riders could be restored. She turned away from Angela's room and walked forward, she would make sure that Eragon would succeed.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **First off I want to apologise for the delay in getting this chapter up, there was no reason for its lateness except I was a bit lazy so sorry about that.**

 **Like I said previously this is the last chapter for book 1, I'll be starting a new fic for Eldest titled 'Recovery'. That'll start in about two weeks, in the mean time I may have a one shot fic based off FFXV if I'm ever happy to publish that,and I'll be editing some of the previous chapters.**

 **Until then thanks for giving this a read and a big thanks to the reviewers, you guys are the best. Toodles.**


End file.
